C'était le destin
by Amethyste-gracieuse
Summary: Naruto va à la recherche de Sasuke et le retrouve. S'il aurait su que ça finirait comme ça, il ne l'aurait peutêtre pas cherché...Narusasu


**Titre : ****C'était le destin**  
**Auteur :** Amethyste-gracieuse

**Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** OS, Death-fic

**Couples** : NaruSasu

Désolé pour les fautes, j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop la lecture

Je suis assis sur ce lit au matelas trop dur et dans cette pièce trop clair pour moi. J'esquisse un léger sourire, il pourrait presque rivaliser avec tes sourires narquois, légerment insolent que j'admire et déteste tant en même temps. Ca doit faire deux trois jours maintenant, quoique j'ai perdu la notion du temps... L'infirmier m'a dit que j'ai eu de la chance que Kakashi m'ai trouvé à tant. J'aurais préféré qu'il me laisse là-bas.

Il fait trop beau dehors, le temps est trop clément... je comprend pas car il pleuvait ce jour là, il faisait tellement gris que je pensais que jamais plus je pourrais voir le soleil. Mais rien que pour me narguer il fait beau.

Je suis pathétique.

Sakura est venue me voir tout à l'heure, et j'ai pu que faire semblant de dormir, pourtant je suis certain qu'elle sait que je dors pas, mais plutôt que je m'enferme dans des demi-sommeil où je revis cette scène inlassablement sauf qu'a chaque fois je te récupère, les scènes sont parfois amicales, et parfois a ma grande honte tu me prend dans tes bras.

C'est étrange de voir à quel point je suis devenu dépendant de toi, de tes gestes, de ton odeur. Toutes mes pensées vont vers toi alors que je suis sur que tu ris de ma naïveté, tu me la dis toi même. Je suis rien pour toi.

Dure réalité.

Mais quand tu as pris ma main, pourquoi j'ai eu cette impression que tu ne voulais pas la lâcher hein ?

Tes coups m'ont fait mal, tes mots m'ont frappés avec un telle violence que même la dans cette chambre d'hôpital je ne peux retenir mes larmes !! Te rend-tu compte dans l'état que tu me met ? Moi le futur hokage... pourquoi je me sens si vide Sasuke... Pourquoi je ne cesse de murmurer ton prénom dans mes rêves et pourquoi je revois sans cesse ton visage arrogant ? Creve!

Je me leve, pris d'une force venue de mon âme et passe par la fenêtre. Je te laisserais pas me fuir Sasuke Uchiwa, je vais faire plier ton arrogance, tu vas baisser la tête, tu vas revenir car sans toi mon rêve n'existe plus.

J' t'ai choisis comme rivale alors crois pas pouvoirs t'en tirer comme ça !

J'entends gronder en moi ce démon qui m'a protégé pendant notre combat, et je me dis que quelque part ce démon doit renfermer un lourd secret, car même les plus méchant, les plus ignobles ont eu une motivation pour faire tant de mal. Je ne pense pas que seul l'envie du pouvoir ai pu pousser le neuf queue à faire ça... ou du moins je veux y croire.

_Dis tu crois qu'on pourra re-manger des ramens ensemble Sasuke ? _

Je prend ton bandeau et le met dans ma poche. Et soudain je le ressorts et le pose sous mon nez, je sens, tu es là, je sens ton odeur et je me sens rougir, de honte, et de tristesse. J'avance vers la sortie de Konoha, je croise sakura et je luis souris, elle ne sait pas et ne saura jamais, enfin j'espère. Je lui dit que je vais un peu marcher et elle confiante me dit qu'on y arrivera, qu'elle est là si j'ai besoin… que je ne suis pas obligé de tout prendre sur moi.

Pauvre petite chose, on te mens encore en te berçant dans tes illusions. Demain quand Tsunade va te convoquer dans son bureau, tu perdras ce à quoi tu te rattachais ma pauvre Sakura, je ne pourrais te consoler cette fois. Parce que tu vois, je ne suis pas capable de vous protéger, je suis trop dépendant de lui pour ça.

Je ne vaux pas mieux.

Ce que je ne sais pas encore, c'est que je ne reverrais jamais ce visage souriant, plus jamais. Si je l'aurais su peut être que je l'aurais prise dans mes bras en lui disant que ça va passer, qu'elle ne sera jamais seule, trop précieuse pour être ninja cette fille, trop pure pour qu'on salisse ses mains de sang.

Pourtant la vengeance la forcera à se brûler les ailes, elle fera la même erreur que lui, elle plongera dans les ténèbres dans le seul but qu'elle se sera fixée, la vengeance. Comme toi elle fera cette erreur, penser en vain que celle-ci lui apportera enfin le calme et la sérénité… EN fait c'est tout le contraire n'est-ce pas ? La vengeance te ronge. Bien sur au début c'est jouissif, mais le vide qui suit n'en est que plus terrible.

En fait mon départ va sceller le tragique destin de l'équipe 7, tragique destin qu'on ne pouvait éviter. Parce qu'après tout, on est humain.

Toi avec ta vengeance, moi avec mon amour inconditionnel pour toi et elle avec sa naïveté destructrice. On fait vraiment un trio d'enfer… on aura pas brillé longtemps.

Je pense que j'ai marché des heures avant de te trouver, je crois que tu savais que je reviendrais, après tout on n'a pas fini. Je te regarde déterminé, mais je crois que tu lis en moi et sens ma tristesse, mon envie au plus profond de mon âme.

Pendant longtemps on est resté à se regarder, sondant la détermination de l'autre, au cas où les mots parviendraient à faire flancher l'autre. Mais je crois que l'on était allé trop loin pour pouvoirs s'arrêter avec de simples mots… on avait passé ce stade depuis déjà trop longtemps.

Mais tu as quand même tenté… avec ton sourire moqueur…

« Dobe… tu compte me suivre encore longtemps ? Tu ne comprends pas que tu m'écœures ? »

Comme un con j'ai souris avant de m'approcher encore.

« Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas nous quitter comme ça ? »

J'aurais voulu dire me, mais j'en ai pas eu le courage. J'ai baissé les yeux, j'avais honte…

Quand tu a tendu ta main et m'a dit "viens Naruto" je crois que la joie est monté si haut que je n'aurais pu être plus heureux, j'pense que s'y le temps ce serai arrêter toi comme moi on en aurais été heureux. Tu as toujours été comme ça… me rejetant d'un coté mais m'appelant de l'autre…

Comme un con j'ai approché, j'ai d'abord frôlé cette main, puis j'ai souris pour la prendre franchement. Tu m'as regardé, ton sourire sur les lèvres et j'ai compris, dans cette forêt on se disait adieu, car tu ne comptais pas revenir, qu'importe ce que j'aurais fait. Je crois que t'a pas compris à quel point je t'aime, et que je ferais tout pour que tu revienne avec moi, c'est comme ça.

Alors je m'approche et passe mes mains sur tes hanches alors que je te sens te raidir, je ne pense pas que tu le savais non. Mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé, m'offrant un dernier plaisir, car tu vas devoir me tuer si tu veux partir, et cette fois tu n'auras pas d'echapatoire.

Lentement je te sens t'appuyer contre cet arbre alors que je plonge mon visage dans ton cou offert. Cette nuit sera la seule, l'unique et on le sait, c'est peu être pour ça que je t'entend gémir tout en me serrant si fort contre toi au point que j'ai l'impression que mes os vont craquer. Peut être parce que toi aussi tu n'en pouvais plus de ne pas me toucher, me sentir, gémir mon nom. En tout cas même si je suis pas spécialement attiré par les hommes tu es le seul, l'unique a qui je m'offre, et je pense qu'il n'en aurait pas été de même pour toi si tu n'allais pas mourir aussi demain.

Je ferme les yeux et m'accroche encore un peu plus à ton pull noir comme si cet instant risquait a tout moment de s'arrêter, comme si je craignais que tu me repousses. Mais au contraire tu me relèves le menton et nos lèvres se frôlent, pour après se sceller. Que c'est bon de sentir ton souffle sur moi, de te sentir proche et de m'enivrer de ton parfum. Tes doigts parcourent ma peau et je gémis sous ton habileté. Cette nuit tu m'as fait l'amour, ma seule, mon unique fois avec toi. Cette nuit j'ai pleuré quand tu m'as enlacé. Et on a crier en révélant notre amour qui était e fait réciproque. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu m'aimais, et que tu sois capable de me faire découvrir tant de choses.

Cette nuit la aura été la plus belle, la plus triste aussi. On s'est pourtant raccroché l'un à l'autre.

Mais au matin la réalité est revenue, et c'est les larmes coulant sur nos joues qu'on s'est battu, et c'est la douleur dans la voix que j'ai poussé un soupir quand tu as enfoncé ce kunai dans mon ventre. Tu as gagné, peut-être qu'après tout je ne me suis pas donné a fond dans ce combat, peut être que je n'y croyais plus ou que je ne pouvais me résoudre a blesser l'homme que j'aime, l'homme qui m'a aimé une nuit.

Tu m'as souris en me laissant partir dans tes bras. J'ai sourit et je t'ai murmuré que je t'aimais, et que je voulais qu'on soit ensemble, encore.

Toi tu m'as dit que tu ne pouvais me rejoindre maintenant, qu'il fallait que je sois patient, que tout serait fini quand tu auras accompli ton devoir.

Je t''ai insulté d'imbécile et j'ai sentit tes larmes sur mes joues. C'était fini.

Sakura en arrivant dans le foret devant mon corps avec Kakashi a pleuré. Elle a vidé ses larmes et a juré de te tuer. Etonnament tu ne t'es presque pas débattu, en fait peut être que ta vengeance n'avait plus d'importance... tu as grandit Sasuke. Sakura t'a enfoncé des coups de lame dans ton corps et tu n'as plus bronché, tu lui as juste demandé le droit d'être enterré avec moi. Elle a refusé.

Alors tu lui a dit que tu m'aimais, et que tu voulais qu'on soit réuni, comme avant.

Sakura a accordé ton dernier souhait, aujourd'hui on nous enterre ensemble. Ça doit en choquer plus d'un tu crois pas ?

Sakura s'est tuée, overdose. Certains disent que c'est la plus belle des morts. Je trouve ça triste, moi je suis mort dans les bras de celui que j'aime, je préfère.

Je ne t'ai pas tant attendu que ça en fait hein mon amour ? Te voila déjà, et tu souris. Tu sembles triste pourtant, oui, il a fallu que tu me tues pour comprendre que ta vengeance était vaine.


End file.
